Masks or helmets of various types are worn by people for different reasons. For example, some occupations require the wearing of a mask or helmet at least part of the time. Safety personnel, for example, firefighters, may wear a mask to enable breathing of fresh air or gases such as oxygen. It may be important for such personnel to communicate orally with others nearby or at remote locations. Therefore, some masks include a communication system, such as a voice amplification system or a radio interface system. Some of these systems use microphones and amplifiers to help the user to be heard clearly outside the user's mask, either directly at the location or remotely via a radio frequency connection.